Emptiness
by troubledteen1864
Summary: Elijah realizes his betrayal may have hurt the one person he had started to care about. Now a multi chapter story, thanks to my amazing reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

Emptiness

AN: Hey, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. It's a Elijah/Elena fic, so don't kill me.

Summary; Elijah's thoughts on Elena as he speeds off with his brother.

**Elijah POV;**

_She probably hates me…_I thought, dodging vines and limbs as I followed my brother farther and farther away from the woman who had me wrapped around her finger with out noticing. _Elena... _Gosh, just thinking about her name made my mind go mad with guilt. I had failed her. She asked me to protect her family and friends, and I gave her my word…

_It's not your fault! _A voice inside my head was screaming at me. _It was that inexperienced child…the eldest Salvatore…He was the one who went against Klaus._ I shook my head at his ignorance, his attempts to make sure the doppelganger was safe proved his stupidity.

My thoughts once again drifted to _her_, Elena. She and Katerina showed many similarities appearance-wise, obviously. But that was not what intrigued me. Her smile was kind and caring, even as she listened to me tell her about my family… _No! do NOT go there! She is human, you are a vampire…an original. Love is weakness, love is weakness, love is…_

I trailed off as my mind wandered to when I had called her bluff. I wanted nothing more than to take her far away and protect her with every ounce of my being. But of course, I could not. Not while my brother was after her. Not while both Salvatores were hovering over her like fog over a city.

My train of thought was abruptly broken as our journey came to a stop, my brother and I standing in front of a decaying old farm house.

"..here we go…"

**Elena POV;**

_How COULD he_? I sat on my bed after Jenna, Jules', and John's memorial service, digesting the information Stefan and Bonnie had told me about Elijah's betrayal. I sigh, running a hand through my hair. _I hope he knows what he's doing…_

AN; and that's it. comment, review, anything! Tell me whether to continue or not please!

~Kenna


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! My heart swelled with each one I read. Ok, I would like to answer a few reviews in this note.

siberia21; I know what you mean! That happens to me a lot. Yes, I will try my best to make the chapters longer, this is just my first fanfic.

lotus-bugxm9; Thank you very much, I'm glad that I have such gracious reviewers. I agree with you, maybe she will go after Stefan, then realize what Klaus did and try to save him….hmm….

the dark euphie; Don't worry, I'll find a way around that even if it kills me..lol. I'm with you on that one, Klaus will pay.

And to the rest of the reviews I have received in the span of five minutes, thank you all!

Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 2**

**Elijah POV**

I eyed my brother warily as he opened the door, motioning for me to follow him inside. I still didn't fully trust him… and who could blame me?

I took in my surroundings cautiously, noticing small details that indicated my brother's residence; an empty blood bag here, a dirty shirt there. Really, you'd think he would've learned a few things from all those etiquette courses our mother made us take.

_Stay focused!_ Right, my family.

I followed Ni-Klaus into what seemed to be the cellar of the house. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dimly lit interior, even more so thanks to my vampirism. I didn't sense any other being in the room, which was odd… "Ni-Klaus, you said you would take us to our family." I had stopped walking by now, waiting for him to answer me. He turned around, his face emotionless as he looked into my eyes. "I have, _brother."_ The word held a hint of bitterness in it, I could practically see the poison dripping from his fangs. _Snake…wasn't that one of our childhood nicknames for him? He sure as Hell was clever as one…_I watched as his gaze flickered to something behind me. Before I could turn around, I felt my strength leaving me gradually. _I stand corrected…__**is**__ clever as one…_

I looked up at him, putting as much malice as I could into one word. "..Bastard…"

He smirked, finding yet another way to irritate me. "Please… call me Klaus."

I fell to the ground, the sight of my brother smirking down at me replaying in my head as I passed out.

AN; I feel like doing first person omni, if that is the correct term. Please, inform me if it is not.

**Elena POV **

Elena was pacing, finding she could not sit still with the information she had been given. _Surely he had a good reason…I mean, he couldn't have been planning to betray us the __**entire**__ time, right? _Elena recalled what he had said a few days ago. _Was it really only days? _

"_I am a man of my word, Elena." _She had believed him. She had believed everything he said. It just didn't make sense to her that he would just… she couldn't even bring herself to think of it again. So instead, she thought of the times they had together that were almost good.

When he informed her of his past, of his _family,_ she could see that he hadn't thought about it in quite a while. She understood what it was like to bring up things that you wished you could lock away forever. Unfortunately, life didn't work like that. She knew that from experience.

She recalled how she felt slightly irritated when Stefan had called her, frequently. She must admit, going with Elijah had given her a break from the Salvatore brothers. She said so herself. It's her life, she should be able to make her own decisions. Elena felt like she had that taken away from her, by Stefan because he wouldn't let her do things she would normally do. He acted like she was a porcelain doll, fragile and helpless. Damon, she felt, understood perfectly. Unfortunately, that was not the case. He took with out permission, trying his hardest to keep her from harm. (even if that meant trapping her _in her own house _so that she couldn't give herself over to Klaus.)

Elena took in a big breath, pushing those thoughts from her mind. She couldn't stand not knowing if Elijah was safe or not. Every minute that ticked by was like torture, her heart was screaming at her to try to do _something_. Her head was telling her that nothing could be done, he was already gone. Once again, she was torn between to options; stay here and do nothing but worry, therefore bringing her death closer. Or, go find Bonnie and try to do a locator spell, even if it would mean dealing with her vampire boyfriend and his brother. She bit her lip, finding one flaw with her plan. Locator spells need a possession of the missing person. Elena started pacing again, racking her brain for an answer. Suddenly, she almost flew to her closet, digging out a Wal-mart bag with some charred cloths in it. _Now, to go find Bonnie…_

AN; Ok, so there's chapter two! Please hit that little button down below. If so, I will ask Elijah to give you a hug. Elijah; *stares at me menacingly* a what? Me; *blinks* please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN; Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I've just had a lot going on. Only three more days of school left for me. The pressure has really been getting to me. Anyways, I now present, chapter three!

**Chapter 3**

**Elena POV**

Elena quickly raced out the door, determined to get to Bonnie. _Something isn't right..I just know it!_ She dug around in her purse for her keys, unlocking her little silver Nissan Sentra and getting in, Wal-mart bag in hand. She fumbled, trying to get the key into the ignition. _Ugh! What is wrong with me today?_ Finally, she started the car, driving the short distance to her friend's house, praying that Bonnie wouldn't be in a "vampire hating mood" today.

**Elijah POV**

Elijah was running, he didn't know why or where to, but he knew that he had to be there before…before what? He wasn't sure. He ran as fast as his vampire speed would allow, reaching a clearing in the forest. He stopped, dead in his tracks, (no pun intended.) at the sight that was before him.

There, right in front of him, was what made his undead heart skip a beat. _Elena... _Her back was to him, her long, brown hair that reminded him of water with the way it fell down her back was put up in an elegant bun. He took a step forward, intent on calling out to her, when someone stood in his path. He watched with his fury barely contained as his opponent stroked her collar bone lightly, moving to stand in front of her. He glimpsed a face, which only made his fury increase. _The older Salvatore…_ He watched as Damon used his charm, instantly putting her under his spell. Damon turned around, his back facing Elijah again. But when he revealed himself, he was the younger brother. _Stefan._ He watched as the passion turned into hunger that could only be classified as the hunger of a ripper.

He watched, unable to move, as "Stefan" grabbed ahold of Elena, yanking her head back and sinking his fangs into her neck.

_Noooooo! _His cry fell on deaf ears. He tried desperately to battle the invisible force that was restraining him as the figure pulled away, drinking his fill. The figure licked his lips before once again changing form.

Two icy, cold, unforgiving gray eyes stared back at Elijah, a taunting smirk on the face that once held so much understanding. _Ni-Klaus…brother…_he tried to reason with him, his pleas once again going unheard.

He watched with absolute horror and fury as Klaus, his "brother", took hold of his beloved's pretty little head, flicking his wrists and ending her life, forever.

AN: I know, I know. Very short chapter and not very satisfying. For this I am very sorry. I've just had a rough time lately, I hope you, my caring reviewers, will understand. Sorry for not answering my messages either, like I said, a lot is going on in my life.

Kenna


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Summer kinda got ahold of me… Here's chapter four!

**Chapter 4**

**Elijah POV**

Elijah awoke with a jolt, causing his muscles to groan in protest. He tried to move, testing his limbs out to find that he was bound tightly with some kind of metal. He growled, trying to struggle out of his bonds, when a voice like ice came from one corner of his prison.

.."How foolish of you, _brother_, to underestimate me. I figured you would know me better than anyone else." Elijah shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. "I do know that you are a man of your word, Ni-Klaus. Just like father. I figured you would stay true to our deal, and reunite me with our family." Klaus appeared from the shadows, a small, yet teasing, smirk gracing his lips. "And I have, dear brother."

Another figure appeared, standing on Klaus' left. "May I introduce, Miss Elizabeth Adair, my back up witch."

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a girl of about five foot two with short, gold-blonde hair, dustings of freckles across her fair skin. Two Lapis Lazuli eyes stared back at Elijah, daring him to question the fiery spirit within them. Her body suggested that she was no more than fourteen, but the fire within her said otherwise.

She looked him up and down, as if sizing him up, and smirked. "No wonder he was so easy to knock out…"

Klaus gave a self satisfied smile, turning to Elizabeth. "I gave my brother my word that he would be..reaquainted...with our family. Make sure it happens, please." Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes, chanting quietly. "Porta advenire ab ille cinis de noster domus. Porta advenire ab ille cinis de noster domus. Porta advenire ab ille cinis de noster domus!"

AN: (Latin translation; Portal, appear from the ashes of our family.)

**Elena POV**

Elena hesitated at the door of her best friend's house. Maybe Elijah was fine and she was just worrying too much… Damon did always tease her for being somewhat of a worrywart…

But why else would she be scared for Elijah's life? Why else would she have kept his charred cloths for a situation like this?

Just as she was having this internal battle, the door opened and Bonnie Bennett appeared at the door, crooked smile and kind (yet murderous to vampires) personality in place. "Elena, hi!" She enveloped the brunette in a quick hug before stepping aside to allow her friend into the house. "What brings you here?"

Elena fidgeted, twirling the thin plastic of the Wal-mart bag around her finger as she bit her lip.

…"I need a favor…"

AN: really sorry about the short chapter! Haven't had a whole lot of time at my computer. Remember, reviews are much appreciated! Klaus; *appears next to me* …review or I will see to it that our little author here doesn't live to see the light of day! Me; 0.0 *squeaks* review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Long awaited update, I know. Very sorry to my beloved readers and reviewers!

**Chapter 5**

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie eyed her childhood friend warily. "What do you mean, you "need a favor"?" Bonnie couldn't help but notice how nervous Elena looked, but there was a hidden emotion there as well: desperation.

Elena ran a hand through her hair, knowing that Bonnie would be hard to convince, especially since Elijah betrayed them. "Bonnie…" Elena started, tears starting to form in her eyes at the thought of what could be happening to Elijah right now.

Bonnie slowly nodded, stepping aside to allow her friend into her home.

Elena walked inside, getting as far to the couch before she burst into tears, the thoughts that haunted her mind becoming too much for the troubled teen.

Bonnie rushed over to her, enveloping her in a tight embrace while her friend cried. Bonnie assumed the reason was because of Stefan, or maybe even Damon. But she had no idea that the reason for her best friend's tears wasn't either one of the Salvatore brothers.

No, the reason was far from that.

AN: sorry for the shortness, haven't been feeling too well. Please Review!


End file.
